


I Served My Time

by vampire1317



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire1317/pseuds/vampire1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Two more soldiers reporting for duty, Sir. We served our time in hell.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Served My Time

I Served My Time

The N7 looked around trying to get his bearings. In the distance he saw something shining. Everything had a soft glow about it. The peace he felt was unlike any he felt before. If he didn’t know any better he’d say he was on a country road back on earth. In fact it looked like his old home land the only thing missing was the people and the house. He knew he couldn’t be back here. He was fighting in London, fighting against the reaper forces. The last thing he remembered was his group getting hit by another wave of the things. Everything was going like clockwork until the Banshee showed up. None of them had anything that would take it down quick so they were doing it the old fashion way. Slowly whittling down the barriers then the armor. They last thing he remembered was the Turian fighting to his right. He saw several husks about to flank him. He shouted and focused his fire at the husks. He remembered the satisfaction of protecting the Turian. He saw the Turian nod in acknowledgement. The N7 remembered being lifted off the ground. A shriek shattered his eardrums then there was pain. That last thing he remembered was the Turian shouting and running toward him. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them to see this beautiful country side. He was dead.

The N7 heard some muttering behind him. Turing around, he saw the Turian making his way toward him. He Nodded to the Turian and motioned to the shining object in the distance. The Turian nodded and off they went. They never said a word to each other but it was a comfortable silence. He could tell by the way the Turian was walking that he knew he was dead.   
After a couple of hours they were in sight of the shining object. It was the Pearly Gates. Sure enough St.Peter was there to greet them both. The N7 walked right up to St. Peter and saluted him. The Turian followed unsure of what was happening. Peter gave them a crisp salute back. After their arms lowered the N7 spoke.

“Two more soldiers reporting for duty, Sir. We served our time in hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late but I’m putting this up in honor of all the men and women in the military. In honor of the attack on Pearl Harbor. If any military personal are reading this, or you have loved ones in the military, know that I love you and respect everything you do for this country. Everything you do for me. For the vets and the dead, you have served your time in hell. St. Peter is welcoming you with open arms. Those gates are forever open to you. I love my military.


End file.
